


A Little Library Delight

by n7chelle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Prompted by r/dragonage's weekly storytelling thread: A surprise is found in the Library. (350 words)
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	A Little Library Delight

" _F-fasta vass,_ Aris...I'm— _I'm_ — _Inquisitor!_ " 

"Inquisitor? Are we role playing now? Not that I'm opposed, but that seems a bit—"

Dorian slapped a hand over Aris's mouth. 

Frozen in the library stairwell, urging her feet to turn around and simultaneously unable to move out of morbid fascination, only one thought passed through Quinne Trevelyan's mind. 

_This must be how Josephine felt._

There was no mistaking what she'd walked in on. The distinctly wet noises had ceased the moment Aris lifted his head from between Dorian's legs. The man himself was now staring at her with a look of abject mortification, caught between subtly positioning one of the dozen decorative pillows on his chair to block Quinne's line of sight to his open trousers, and not alerting his lover to the fact that they now had an audience. 

Although, knowing Aris, he probably wouldn't have cared. 

As it was, he _didn't_ know, and within mere moments Aris repositioned one of his hands, Dorian's eyes fluttered shut with a startled groan, and Quinne desperately tried not to picture what was obviously going on behind that pillow. 

The sound of her friend moaning through his teeth finally shocked Quinne into motion. Her fingers had gone slack with surprise, and she barely caught the book she'd come to return before it could hit the floor and give her away. 

She _knew_ she should leave...but something made her want to stay and listen until the end. Flattened against the wall and safely out of sight, Quinne's pulse thudded against the book pressed to her chest. From the sound of things, Dorian wasn't covering Aris's mouth anymore… 

Heat rose to her cheeks, pooled in her belly. Maker forgive her, what had Bull _done_ to her? 

* * *

You could tell a lot about someone from the way they knocked. 

Iron Bull hadn't turned in for the night when three knocks—soft, hesitant—caught his ear. 

Cheeks flushed and eyes downcast, Quinne stood in the hall with a book clutched to her chest like a shield.

"Bull, I—" 

"You don't have to explain. Come on in." 

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun facts:
> 
> Quinne was my first Inquisitor. I never actually finished her playthrough because I started over to make an elf (aka, [Roiya Lavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155020)) so I could romance a certain someone instead. (I regret nothing.) I still have that save file though, so maybe one day. 
> 
> Aris is ~~a shameless ripoff~~ a loving homage to Magnus Bane as portrayed by Harry Shum Jr on Shadowhunters, a TV show I haven't watched all of, based on a book series I haven't read any of. The truth is I'm just Malec Trash™. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm sure he'll pop up in more fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always. <3


End file.
